


Talk About Meeting Badly

by Harmony283



Series: Yet Another Stripper!Allen AU [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (hence the underaged tag!), Allen is 17 in this, Allen works two jobs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral, Strip Tease, Stripper!Allen, awkward SECOND meetings, awkward first meetings, by the third meeting WHO KNOWS what will happen, other characters are mentioned but don't actually show up, overprotective!Link, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony283/pseuds/Harmony283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So his name is Allen Walker?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Meeting Badly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a1y_puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/gifts).



> So this is technically a valentines day gift and a thank you to Ai for getting me back into this fandom (at least enough to write for it)! This is sort of written episodically, each break is either a scene change, a flashback, or a POV switch (especially near the end). Hopefully there won't be any confusion, but if there is please let me know! I did go through and edit this once while I was writing it, and again right before posting, but I did primarily write this at night while dead tired so if there are any errors I missed PLEASE let me know about those too! 
> 
> Other than that, most of this takes place in either October or November, so Allen's only 17 for 2 or 3 more months. I figured I'd tag it just in case (because of where he works). Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: APPARENTLY While converting this doc to HTML a section WAS MISSING! I've added it in (this is what I get for not checking this over more carefully). OOPS SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ IT.

That was the way it started. 

It was raining; Allen remembered it like it was just yesterday. It was muggy too, his clothes sticking to him as he made a mad dash to the nearest bus stop. He’d been running late and _knew_ Cross was going to yell at him about making a slow delivery, so really running was probably worthless at that point but he ran anyway like just this once he’d catch a break. That maybe, just maybe, if he arrived one second sooner he could catch Cross in a good mood and _not_ get yelled at.

That was where he saw him, standing underneath an awning not too far from the bus stop, umbrella propped casually against the wall next to him. He was gorgeous, and for a second Allen almost mistook him for a woman, with that sleek long black hair, but looking at his face and the muscle just barely hidden underneath that tight fitting tank top _definitely_ proved he was a man. Then Allen ran into a pole. Or rather—a lamppost. 

It wasn’t a very proud moment for him.

The man didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. In fact he seemed to be staring at something off in the distance. Then, abruptly, he lifted his umbrella and stepped out into the rain. 

**

Allen didn’t expect to run into the man again so soon, much less at his own workplace. Fate was funny like that, sometimes. He’d barely gotten a “Hello, Welcome—” out before the guy was rudely cutting him off.

“You’re the pole guy.”

Allen squawked. “W-What…?”

The man stared at him (even _his eyes_ were dark). “You were staring at me and ran into a pole. Three days ago.”

Allen sputtered loudly, “You _saw_ that?!” 

**

“So you’re sayin’ this guy—just a random _guy_ —was runnin’ through the rain and nearly ran into a pole cuz he was distracted by you?” Lavi stared at Kanda in slight disbelief before bursting into laughter. “ _Wow_ you really _do_ attract the weird ones!” 

Kanda chewed on the end of his pen with a scowl. “Tch, he was just staring.”

“Yeah and usually when people stare it means they think you’re _hotttt_.” Lavi sang, ducking when Kanda tried to throw his pen at him. “An’ sides, you didn’t even tell me what this guy looked like. Was he a creeper? Or was he hot? Gimme the deets?” 

Kanda almost didn’t want to because of that question but, well, Lavi had a way of figuring this sort of thing out even if Kanda really, really didn’t want him to. “He had white hair,” Immediately Lavi looked horrified, “ _He had white hair_ but he looked fucking younger than us.” 

“W-What? How is that--?”

“Must be dyed.” Kanda shrugged. He hadn’t put a lot of thought into it. “Had grey eyes. Was soaking wet,” Probably had forgotten his umbrella. “Wearing some sort of uniform. Probably worked around the area. I don’t know.” He looked back at Lavi in time to see him cock his head to the side in that way that he did when he was _thinking_. “What. Just spit it out.”

“You sure did notice a lot.” His voice was impassive and that was probably the only reason Kanda didn’t throw a book at him. “Maybe you’ll run into him again?”

Kanda snorted. “Yeah right.”

  
**  
  
Which is why two days later he ran into the guy. At his workplace, no less. It was, surprising absolutely no one, a bakery. Kanda wasn’t quite sure _why_ he pegged the guy as a baker (or working at one), but seriously—it made sense. Somehow. 

Now why he decided to blurt out “You’re the pole guy” was anyone’s guess. As far as conversation starters _that_ wasn’t at the top of this list and, actually, why the hell was he _trying_ to start a conversation with the guy? He was just trying to buy some of Tiedoll’s favorite eclairs because the guy _insisted_ that this place made the best ones (while snickering under his breath in a decidedly _weird_ fashion that Kanda wasn’t going to question). 

“W-What…?” For a blissful second Kanda thought _maybe he doesn’t remember_ , but judging from how red the guys face was getting—

“You were staring at me and ran into a pole. Three days ago.” Okay so he didn’t _actually_ run into the pole but—wait. Kanda didn’t want to talk to this guy. Again. _Why was he still talking_?! 

“You _saw_ that?!” Kanda happened to glance down in time to see a nametag with the name “ALLEN” printed on it in crisp neat letters. 

Kanda rolled his eyes. “I have eyes.” 

It was kind of funny seeing the boy huff. “F-Fine so what? I’m clums—you know what? Are you going to order or not?” 

“A box of twelve eclairs.” 

Allen quickly rung up his order. “And the name for that order?” 

Kanda blinked. 

Oh.

Well—“Kanda.” 

‘Allen’ quickly nodded his head and typed that in as well, “We’ll call your name when your order is ready.” He gave a sickeningly sweet smile before shooing him along.

Not that Kanda moved very far. He stepped maybe two steps to the side and _watched_ as Allen rung up the customers (a man and a woman) who had come in right after him. He really did look young, maybe still in High School even, with a smooth face and thin shoulders. His hair also didn’t _look_ dyed. There was something about it that made Kanda wonder _is it his normal color_? 

But then that was kind of a weird thing to think about the cashier at the bakery wasn’t it? 

“Order for Kanda?” A man with blonde hair wearing an apron called out from the opposite end of the counter, jerking Kanda out of wherever that particular thought would have taken him. He kind of didn’t want to know, instead masking his surprise and hurrying to where a box of freshly made eclairs sat waiting for him. 

Shit how long had he been waiting? 

Had he been staring the whole time?

**

“You know if that man was making you uncomfortable you could have said something.” Link pointed out, wiping his hands on a nearby dishrag to try and get some of the chocolate icing off of them. “I’m almost certain Krory or Miranda wouldn’t have minded taking over for you.”

Allen sighed heavily and leaned back against the sink. “It’s fine, it’s not like I talked to him for very long.”

“But he was staring at you.” Link grabbed some fresh dough and began rolling it out on the flour-covered counter. “I also heard what he said.” Allen wanted to laugh at Link’s attempt at questioning him. 

“You mean the pole thing?” 

Link nodded his head, cutting the dough into sections with ease before rolling each part into a ball and pushing it to the side. “That’s…interesting. Did you meet him elsewhere before?”

Allen bit back a laugh. “I know what you’re thinking— _no_. I didn’t meet him there. Haven’t I told you? "We don't talk about those things at my day job~” 

Link paused mid toss to stare at Allen incredulously. “I never know if I should take you seriously or not.” 

Okay, never mind Allen _was_ laughing. “Sorry, sorry, you’re just—way too fun to tease sometimes.” He shifted a little before walking over and handing Link a container of sugar, then two different food dyes—green, and then pink for this particular batch. They were apparently going for watermelon themed bagels. “I saw him across the street when it was raining one day. Nearly ran into a lamppost. _That’s_ the kind of ‘pole’ he’s talking about. Not…not _that_ kind. Not that he doesn’t fit in with that sort of crowd, but. No.”

“I see.” Link nodded, eyes never leaving his work. It was fascinating to watch how quickly he could work. Then again that was probably why Cross hired him. “And you’re certain that you’re fine? I don’t normally see you lose face.” 

Allen’s jaw ticked at that. “It’s. Fine. Link.” He took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. It was almost the end of his first fifteen minute break. 

“If you say so, _sir_.” 

Allen scowled at that. “Please don’t call me sir.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“I swear.” The hand ticked to the fifteen minute mark. Allen moved to walk back to the front. “You need to loosen up, Link! Maybe go out clubbing this weekend or something?”

“Now why would I ever do that?” 

  
** 

“So he works at a bakery and his name is Allen?” Lavi asked, chomping down on one of the chocolate eclairs that somehow managed to escape Chaoji’s heartbroken gluttony. That was what Kanda was going to call it. Seriously. Who ate that much over a broken heart? “And there’s a baker there that was givin’ you the stink eye cuz you were staring too long?”

Kanda winced. He hadn’t meant to say that part. “That’s not…”

“What happened?” Lavi chuckled. “Don’t lie, Yuu. It totally is. Did anyone ever tell you you have absolutely _zero_ tact? I mean who the heck goes up to someone and is like ‘YOU’RE THAT GUY! THAT GUY THAT WAS STARING AT ME IN THE RAIN! HERE LET ME STARE AT YOU TOO!’ Seriously? Can you see how creepy that is?” 

“Well now that you said it, yes.” Kanda was half tempted to toss his glass of tequila at Lavi’s head. Except he wasn’t finished yet, and he wasn’t going to waste perfectly good alcohol. “Fuck, it already happened though.” Why worry about it now? He probably wasn’t going to see the guy again until he made his next run to that particular bakery which, if he had any luck at all, would be when Allen _wasn’t_ working. 

“Yeah and now you’re gonna live with the knowledge that you made a complete creeper ass of yourself to this guy you thought was cute.”

Kanda stared at Lavi.

Lavi stared back.

“I don’t think he’s cute.”

Lavi snorted, _loudly_. “Yeah you do. Who knows, maybe Karma will be nice to you and you’ll get to see him again? That way you can _maybe_ redeem yourself a lil’.”

This time Kanda _did_ throw something at Lavi. Lavi’s own empty can of beer.

“Hey!” 

  
**  
  
Karma met him about fifty-fifty.

In the form of forcing him into the city’s most popular club.

Not just _any_ club but a _strip_ club, or at least that’s what the alleged backroom was for. “According to Legend, if you pay enough you can get in for free showings with the dancers here.” Alma recited from the small pamphlet he’d been given by…by…wait.

“Where did you get that?!” Kanda snatched it from his hands and instantly regretted every life choice that led him to this point. Mainly ever getting to know Lavi. Or Alma. Except both of those events happened at pivotal moments in his life and he was _pretty sure_ he’d regret not knowing either of them. Even _if_ they were both laughing at him right now.

“Why’s it say _Legend_? Does it seriously say ‘Legend’?” Lavi giggled, snatching the pamphlet from him to read it himself. “Oh my god it _does_. I think I love this place even more.” 

Kanda, on the other hand, did _not_. It was loud. He was pretty sure every time he breathed he was inhaling substances that _definitely_ weren’t ‘smoke’ or –or anything close to air. He was getting dizzy. People were dancing close together with skimpy clothing (or too tight clothing, leaving _very little_ to the imagination. And Kanda wasn’t even very imaginative in the first place), and the music made his _blood_ pulse. 

“Tch, if you pay for it then how is it free?” He muttered even though he was sure neither of them could hear him over the crowd. In fact they looked like they were being swallowed by it, and if it weren’t for Lavi’s shock of red hair, and the fact that Alma had his currently dyed purple at the tips he probably would have lost sight of them almost immediately. 

God, Kanda hated clubs.

He hated them _even more_ when he had to work his way through the quickly growing mass of semi-joined sweaty bodies to _reach_ them again. He wasn’t even going to ask how they’d gotten that far so quickly. They were in a sea of bodies –bodies that had their own current. It was stifling but somehow Kanda made it to where they were standing, or hopping, or shimmying, or whatever the hell they were doing. From this angle he could clearly see the stage, which was still slightly dimmed.  
  
“They’re probably going to put on a show soon.” Alma whispered in his ear, grinning widely. “Kinda exciting isn’t it?” He leaned into Lavi’s side and smiled up at him. “This was a good idea.”

Lavi grinned down at him. “Yeah, it was!” 

That was another thing that, despite everything else these two dragged him into, he wouldn’t regret. Introducing them. They’d been together for nearly a year and a half now (Alma apparently kept the date on his calendar. Kanda had found it once.) and it was doing them both good. Kanda wasn’t as naïve as some people clearly thought he was, and even though they’d had to trudge through sticky feelings and harsh ( _very_ harsh) truths—they were still here. A year and a half later, even in a gross as hell club that he normally would never step foot into—he could see that it had all been worth it. 

“Is Yuu sad?” Alma asked, just loud enough for the three of them to hear. 

Kanda shook his head, turning his gaze to the stage when a spotlight illuminated the microphone in the center. He wasn’t. 

  
Then he blinked and felt his heart crawl its way up his throat. He saw a flash of white hair and pale skin and—

Karma really _had_ met him fifty-fifty. 

“The hell?” 

**

“ _Allen_!” Allen jerked back from the curtain nervously, turning to face a very frustrated looking Lenalee. “You’ve been glancing out there several times now—I swear it’s like you’re looking for someone.” Maybe, on some level, Allen felt bad for making Lenalee worry (because clearly that’s what her frustration _actually_ meant), but he just couldn’t help it. He’d seen a man with suspiciously long dark hair enter the club with two others not even thirty minutes ago, when he’d made a quick run to the bathroom to change out of his work clothes and into something …more stage-appropriate. And now— _now_ that he got that image in his head he couldn’t let it go. His mind was racing. Was he in the crowd? Was his name actually Kanda? Who were those two that he was with? It had been a redhead and a shorter man with purple in his hair—were they friends? Did he have a boyfriend—did—“Allen!” This time Lenalee really did pinch his cheek to get his attention. “Seriously, what’s _with_ you?” 

“S-Sorry.” Allen glanced back at the curtain before giving Lenalee a weak smile. “I just thought I saw someone in the crowd.” 

Lenalee’s frown deepened. “You mean someone as in…?” 

“Not from school!” Thank God. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that. Then again, he’d had some close calls before—it wasn’t unusual to see a teacher (male _or_ female) come in to watch a show or two, but they’d always managed to work around it before. Or at least he never got any unexpected calls to the principal’s office or teachers asking him strange questions about where he worked. If someone thought they saw someone like him, well, then they’d have to ask several uncomfortable questions about themselves. 

“Then from _where_? You look like death. And you’re normally pretty pale!” 

Allen grimaced at that. “Thanks, Lena. I feel the love.”

Lenalee huffed out a laugh before turning serious again. “Do we need to work around the schedules again? If it’s someone you want to avoid you _know_ we can do it, right? Madarao and Krory are working as Bouncers tonight. You _know_ they won’t let anyone in that you don’t want. All you have to do is say the word.”

“I know, I know.” Allen sagged a little. “But it’s okay—really. It’s just someone I wasn’t expecting to s-see is all. An’ it might just be someone who _looks_ like them.” 

Realization dawned on Lenalee’s face. “Is it the guy that Link talked about?” 

Oh. Link. _Of course_. “Remind me to poison the sprinkles he likes so much.” 

“ _Allen_!”

“I told him not to say anything!” 

“Well he was worried!” Lenalee dragged Allen to the side when she noticed the curious gazes of a few onlookers. The makeup artists sure were nosy, and a few had gotten it in their head to protect their youngest member. If they talked any louder then they’d _definitely_ get someone asking and that—that had the real potential to blow up in Allen’s face later, considering Cross would most definitely ask _why_ they were short a few hundred dollars _without prior notice_. “You can’t blame him, can you? He’s told you repeatedly he doesn’t like that you have this job.”

“And I’ve told him that Cross would probably hire him as a part-time bouncer in a heartbeat so he could watch over me _himself_.” Allen hissed, rubbing his forehead only to groan and jerk his head away. He didn’t want to ruin the makeup Johnny had so painstakingly applied earlier (though he was pretty sure the stuff was rub proof, considering it was waterproof and ‘pretty much everything else’ proof considering how long it took to take the stuff _off_ ). 

“And you know he’d rather shoot himself in the foot than work in a place like this!” Lenalee hissed back. “So. Either tell me who it is. Or stop looking like someone ripped your dick off!”

Allen stared at Lenalee in disbelief for a few solid seconds. Then he laughed. “You know, Komui would probably keel over if he heard you talk the way you do when you’re here.” 

Lenalee smiled back. “Well, lucky for the both of us he never will.” She patted Allen’s cheek gently. “Now go finish getting ready. Anita’s about to go on stage. You’re going to be part of the group tonight, and then you’re going to split off and go to room 37, okay? If you find someone in particular give the code Cat Call into your headset.” She touched the earring on his left ear with a smile. “And of course, put on a _great_ show as always~” 

**

“Y’know, Yuu, you look kind of like you swallowed a lemon.” Kanda refused to jump when Lavi hopped onto the stool next to him; instead he kept his eyes trained on the stage…but from a much, much safer distance than before. “It’s not _that_ bad is it?” He asked, lowering his voice a second later to add on, “Alma’s worried. He did this for you, y’know? To help you loosen up. But if it’s not helping—” 

“It’s fine.” Kanda couldn’t risk looking at Lavi right now. If he did he was almost certain he’d figure everything out. Mainly the fact that the dancer on the middle left looked so, so, _so_ much like ‘Allen’ that he had to actually physically step out of the crowd. 

‘Pole guy’ suddenly took on a completely new meaning and he wasn’t quite sure how his insides felt about it yet. Especially considering he already thought the guy was young— _younger_ , anyway. _God I hope he just has a baby face_. Because to work in a place like this? –

“Yuu!” Lavi snapped his fingers in front of Kanda’s face, jarring him into turning his head. Oh shit. He could see the moment the puzzle pieces all clicked into place. “Or is it doin’ _exactly_ what we want?” That was a curious smirk on his face that Kanda really, really didn’t like, and it only got worse when Lavi turned back to the crowd –to the _stage_ —to analyze each and every one of the dancers. “You saw someone you like? Lemme guess.” He pointed his fingers, “No, no, no, no, _maybe_ , no, no—oh what about _that_ one? That’s the one, right? The one on the middle left? Looks like he’s got blonde? Or maybe _white_ hair?” 

Kanda hated his friends sometimes. So. Very. Much.

“Y’know they’re probably going to go out to the crowd soon.” Lavi grinned, “I think that’s the part that comes next. Do you think he saw you starin’? I know I would’ve. You’ve got an intense stare~” 

“Shut up.”

“He could probably pinpoint you in this crowd. You’re probably one of the hottest guys in here.” 

“ _Shut up_.” 

Lavi patted Kanda on the shoulder and Kanda half wanted to bite his hand off. “Where’s Alma?”

“Getting me a drink. He was gonna get you something too but you kinda ducked out before he could ask.” Lavi clucked his tongue. “Told him I’d go find you so don’t start sayin’ I should’ve helped him carry them. He’s –again— _worried_.”

Kanda’s shoulders sagged. Alma really _did_ worry too much for his—or anyone else’s—own good. He really didn’t deserve that kind of devotion (even in the ‘friendship’ sense). “I’m fine. You can go tell him that. Tell him you talked to me. Tell him…tell him…” He searched for the words, because he knew Lavi would probably tell Alma about the guy on stage—heck, Lavi probably guessed _why_ he’d caught his gaze so easily and wasn’t _that a stupid assumption to make_?—so it was stupid to lie about that. “I needed some air.” 

“Are you really going out to get some air?” Kanda saw one dancer after another start filtering off the stage to join the crowd just like Lavi had said. 

“Maybe.” 

“If that’s a metaphor for somethin’ I’m sure Tiedoll would be happy.” Lavi pushed himself up off the stool. “Alrighty then. Go have fun _with your breath of fresh air_.” 

It always amazed Kanda how Lavi could easily melt into a crowd like this, all six-foot-five-bright-red-hair-and-green-eyes of him. Then again that was just Lavi. He knew when to make himself inconspicuous.

Kanda leaned back again and watched. Soon that head of white hair would be mingling with the rest of the crowd. Had he seen him move back here? Would he know? What else could he do besides stay put?

**

 _Stay put_. 

It was perfect. If Allen didn’t know any better he’d say the guy – _Kanda_ , wasn’t it?—did it on purpose. Though part of it was probably luck that Allen hadn’t lost him in the crowd after he’d started moving. He’d watched as he waded through the sea of people to sit on one of the stools outside of the first ring, and _that_. That was his prime target. No one else had seen him (at least as far as Allen knew), and so when it was his turn to sway off the stage he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do. 

They all had a habit of choosing who they wanted before they even left the stage. It was a kind of challenge, to choose your target before you were even done pleasing the crowd, and Allen was _proud_ of how well he did, considering he’d only officially been working here a year (The year before that didn’t _really_ count. Or at least Cross couldn’t count it. Maybe Allen was lucky that his Master had boundaries like that. Otherwise things would have been much, much worse for him). 

Now wasn’t the time to think about that though. He knew he had eyes on him—several in fact, as he prowled through the crowd like a pro. No one would touch; if they tried one of the Crows (The _Bouncers_ ) would swoop in and take charge. 

It was part of the allure of this place. _Don’t touch unless you’ve been chosen_. 

And if the dancer had chosen then back the fuck off. 

Allen quickened his pace slightly when he got to the edge of the crowd, smiling a little when he saw his target who _hadn’t moved at all_. 

And who was, in fact, watching him. Like he knew. Like he couldn’t take his eyes off him either.

 _Interesting_.

Allen stopped in front of him, grinning a little before easily sliding into his space—all liquid grace and confidence. ‘Kanda’ barely flinched; instead he leaned back further to get a good look at him. “Why don’t I take you to the back?” He asked sweetly. Something told him that Kanda wouldn’t like a show where others could see. 

“I could use a little fresh air.” Kanda said by means of reply, looping one arm casually around Allen’s waist and sitting up a little straighter. 

_He’s tall_. Allen vaguely remembered thinking. _And he smells good_. This was probably very bad but he felt himself nodding his head, clinging for a moment before sliding off Kanda’s lap and taking him by the hand. Even then, with that slight touch, it felt like his skin was burning. Pleasant, but dangerous. 

He didn’t really care.

“Cat Call coming through.” He hummed when he reached the door that led to the back. Room 37. Room 37 was one of the smaller rooms, meant specifically for one-on-one close contact. It didn’t _have_ to be of the sexual variety, it could literally just be a little show, a little skin tease, and then upfront payment. 37 was the number Allen got used to. The pole was black, the couch and the cushions littering the room were also black, with a few white thrown in to offset everything. He hoped Kanda would like it—monochrome seemed to be his color choice for the evening as well: a grey tight fitting shirt and black skinny jeans with a white belt. His hair was up in a high ponytail like Allen had seen the first two times, though this time the hair tie was more like an elaborate tassel…sort of thing. 

Allen wanted to steal it. 

He shut the door after Kanda walked through, keeping it carefully unlocked, but with the red sign hanging signifying it was ‘in use’ and watched as Kanda took stock of the room. 

_What now_?

  
**  
  
Kanda looked around the small room, but it wasn’t long before his eyes found Allen again, still standing by the door. He was wearing a dress shirt with a vest overtop and a tie around his neck. His pants were tight fitting, and his boots came to about mid-calf. He was also wearing gloves and he _knew_ he’d been wearing a jacket over top it all, but that had come off _on stage_. It was an older style, reminiscent of the Victorian era, or at least from Kanda remembered seeing in his art history classes—and it suited him. The amount of grace he had while moving, against the pole, and then through the crowd, was definitely not like the teen he’d seen running into a lamppost because he was distracted.

“So we meet again.” Even the way he talked was different, thick with something that made a shiver go down Kanda’s spine. He stalked across the small room until he stood toe-to-toe with him, he was a little shorter but not by much. It would be easy to just lean down slightly and connect their lips—

And they did. Almost. But then Allen pushed him back gently, gently, until he was sitting, hard, in the single chair in the room. Technically it was more of a loveseat than a _chair_ , and it had enough pillowy cushions to make just about _any_ actions taking place on it comfortable. Kanda tried hard not to think about that. It was kind of easy, with the way Allen shifted onto his lap like he belonged there. 

The room suddenly felt electrified, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end when Allen trailed his gloved fingers up, up, up—through his hair to his hair tie before _tugging_ and—Kanda’s breath caught in his lungs as his hair fell down around his shoulders. 

“I’m keeping this.” Allen murmured, dangling his hair tie playfully in front of him before stuffing it into his pocket. 

Kanda really couldn’t make himself give a damn. Not when Allen sat back and slowly worked one glove off, then the other only to have both of those hands in his hair once more. _Shit_ was his scalp always this sensitive? Not that it mattered much when his attention was suddenly dragged from that sensation—to Allen grinding his hips down against his. “Mm…like that?” Allen chuckled, before suddenly he was gone again, leaving Kanda buzzing with the sudden lack of contact. _How_ –

Kanda’s eyes focused on Allen who had at some point slid off his lap to back against the bar, grinning a little as he started to unbutton his vest, easily slipping it off before getting down on his knees and crawling the rest of the way to him again. He draped himself casually over Kanda’s lap, grinning up at him only to reach out with his left hand stroke under his chin –

Sliding a finger into Kanda’s mouth to press against his tongue before leaning up, up, up –their lips were a hairs breath away before he pulled away again. This time he didn’t go as far, though, instead slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more and more skin – _God_. Kanda’s brain refused to focus on anything else except pale skin. Pale, _pale_ skin. 

Yet somehow, even with the suffocating warmth surrounding them, it felt almost—freeing? Like he could actually _breathe_ for once. It was just them, alone, in this tiny room in the back of a strip club and _maybe_ it was odd to think of such an enclosed space as freeing but—

  
**  
  
Allen felt it too. The steady thrum of _something else_ underneath all the tension—like late season rain. Cold and refreshing.

 _How we met_.

He smiled a little here, and maybe that was dropping face a little, but it didn’t seem like Kanda particularly _cared_. He seemed just as swept up in it as Allen, and that was good—that was…actually pretty _excellent_. To be in charge like that. To be in charge of _another person_ like that. _This_ was why he chose this job. This is why, even if he had some sleazy customers, he still kept coming back. He could control a room with just one look, what _wasn’t_ to love about that? 

Slowly Allen slid the shirt the rest of the way off, crawling onto Kanda’s lap again because, dammit, he needed _some_ kind of contact and from the look on Kanda’s face—he needed it too. He quickly ran his hands up Kanda’s chest, pressing him back against the cushions before sliding the other hand up to his hair and _tugging_. Kanda seemed to like that earlier and, _oh_ , yes. There it was. That groan, soft, only for him to hear in this tiny room. The way his eyes glazed over for half a second only to focus with that much more clarity. _Oh_. He never tried to reach out and touch, though, his hands instead still limp at his sides. 

Maybe—Maybe—

Allen grabbed one with his free hand, sliding it up to his waist – _Just to see_. 

He wasn’t disappointed. Kanda gripped his hip like it was a lifeline. It wasn’t much, but the way his fingers brushed against his skin by the hem of his pants had _him_ sucking in his breath. This was dangerous. He couldn’t tell Cross, or if he did he’d have to lie and say it _didn’t_ happen in Room 37. His mask was quickly breaking, he could see it happen, and he knew Kanda knew too. He ground his hips down, smirking a little.

Quite frankly he didn’t give a damn.  
  
**

**  
  
Kanda gripped Allen’s hip even tighter, but not once did he try to stop him. Fuck, _why would he_? He didn’t even care when, with a well-placed tug of his hair, he was groaning again _louder_ this time. He knew Allen was grinning. He could sense it even if he couldn’t _see_ it. Because at some point he’d shut his eyes. _Damn_. Immediately he pried them open again only to see— _yes_. Yes he was grinning.

“Enjoying yourself?” Allen asked, voice rough in a way that showed he was _definitely_ enjoying this—much more than he probably _should_. “Good. Here.” He dropped his hand from Kanda’s hair to his other hand, guiding it, just like he had the other one, to his hips. Once Kanda had a firm grip he dropped both hands to his belt.

But he never. 

Stopped.

Moving.

 _Christ_. Kanda squeezed his hips hard to help steady him as he unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it through the belt hoops before tossing it to the side. It barely made more than a thud against the carpet. Then Allen’s hands moved to the button on his pants, unbuttoning it quickly before stalling and –suddenly he stopped moving entirely, cocking his head to the side and _studying_ Kanda. Somehow, Kanda thought that might be unnerving. Or it should have been, under any normal circumstances. He liked being flayed open as much as the next person did. Yet now? Now—

Allen’s hand hovered over Kanda’s belt questioningly, but he didn’t speak. So Kanda didn’t either, instead he gave a short nod of his head. He wasn’t stupid; he knew _exactly_ what Allen wanted. There was no mistake with the way his hands quickly undid his belt buckle and quickly moved to the button itself. Not once did he take his eyes off Kanda’s face.

Kanda squeezed his hips even harder when that zipper was pulled down and a hand slid inside to rub. Vaguely he wondered just how fast Allen intended to go, but he found himself not caring. It wouldn’t be odd, considering _everything else_ that happened tonight. From the strip clubs to letting himself be dragged to the back so he could get a special show of his own –why _not_ end the night with this? Not only that, but from a guy he’d only seen two other times. 

But no. It was more than that. The undercurrent of something _deeper_. That’s what changed this. That’s what made this okay.

Then Allen spoke.  
  
**

“Can I?” He could feel Kanda underneath the fabric of his boxers, but _feeling_ just wasn’t enough. He needed to scratch that itch under his skin, and if he could make Kanda feel good at the same time then it was a win-win situation as far as he was concerned. He continued to rub as he waited, though it wasn’t long before Kanda was answering him with a quick nod of the head. Allen smiled brightly at that, surprised at how easy it was just to just—smile _normally_? Was this even a normal smile? He shook that thought away and quickly helped Kanda push his pants a little ways down. Next he dipped his fingers underneath the hem of Kanda’s boxer-briefs, slowly pulling them off until he got to his ‘prize’.

Heh. _Prize_. He won something. 

That smirk was back in full force as Allen wrapped a hand around Kanda’s dick and slowly began to feel it—the length, how thick it was, if he was uncut or not (he wasn’t), and how hard he was, plus the amount of precome leaking from the tip. He rubbed his thumb along the head before lifting his thumb to his mouth to taste. Kanda’s breath hitched at that and _oh_. “You like that?” Allen asked, shuffling backwards a little, before sliding onto the floor. He didn’t particularly care that Kanda hadn’t taken his shoes off (or that he, himself, was still partially dressed), and that because he hadn’t his pants and boxers pooled uselessly at the top of his shoes. Normally that would be stupid enough looking to laugh at, but tonight was a night about not _giving a damn_ and Allen _really_ wanted that dick in his mouth.

 _Huh_.

He leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to lick against the tip, making eye contact just as a full body shudder ran through Kanda. _Good_. He slid his tongue down to the base, wrapping his hand loosely around him there before running his tongue back up to the head and closing his mouth over the tip. 

Kanda’s hand flew to his head, gripping his hair tightly and holding on. Allen smirked inwardly, focusing then on taking more of Kanda into his mouth. He was big, big enough that Allen was wondering if he could fit him all in.

That thought alone was enough to have him moan. Was that weird? Probably. Maybe it had something to do with the hands in his hair, or the fact that Kanda seemed to realize he _liked_ that, especially when he curled his fingers and _scratched_ —Allen shivered and hollowed his cheeks. He figured he should reward Kanda for that. 

“Shit.” Those hands flexed in his hair and Allen opened one eye to watch Kanda’s expression. He wasn’t disappointed. His eyes were closed again, but the look on his face was one of pure concentration. _I like your eyes_. He mentally blasted at him, sucking a little harder before bobbing his head to get some sort of motion going. Maybe that would get him to open his eyes? _I remember them_. They’d been one of the most distracting features when Allen had first seen him. 

He’d never seen such dark eyes before. He couldn’t really tell if they were a mix of blue, grey, or brown, just that they were dark and _gorgeous_. 

And he wanted them to focus _all on him_.

He moaned again, taking Kanda in even deeper, relaxing his throat in the process just to see if that would— _oh_. Kanda’s hips bucked a little. Allen could feel drool dripping out of the side of his mouth as he forced his throat to relax again. “Mmph.” He inhaled sharply through his nose and _God_ he’d reached his hand, which meant he’d already taken a large enough portion into his mouth. So he squeezed, just to get Kanda to buck his hips again. 

“You…” Kanda breathed and Allen somehow managed to look up even though his eyes stung. Kanda’s eyes were open and their focus was entirely on _him_. “You don’t…you can—” He didn’t seem to know _what_ he wanted to say, and that? Allen felt a rush of pride roll through him at that. But, well, Kanda _was_ trying to tell him something. It would be rude not to let him finish, right? 

He slowly pulled Kanda’s dick out of his mouth and sat back. “I can…what?” God his voice sounded—

**

Like he’d just had Kanda’s dick down his throat. _Goddamn_. Kanda took a deep breath to try and steady himself. “You can—take care of yourself. Too.” The words were stilted at best and his dick was cold. That was distracting. He kind of wanted Allen’s mouth back on him. Was that rude? Maybe. But did people usually _stop_ giving blowjobs just so they could listen to the other person talk? Probably not. Unless they were a tease, which, judging from the way Allen was currently looking at him, _Allen definitely was_. And Kanda was on the receiving end of it.

He didn’t feel anything like regret, though, when he saw the look on Allen’s face. Surprise, mixed with confusion and a heady dose of _interest_. “Oh?” He rocked back on his hips with grin; lips still spit-slick from his earlier actions. He ran his tongue along them, like he knew Kanda was staring. He probably did. “You’d want to watch?”

Kanda choked a little at that. “Yes.” Though—“I also. You should—I don’t want you to just focus on me.”

“Even if that’s kind of --?” _The point_. He didn’t say, but they both knew it. Or at least it was. Whatever plans Allen _had_ , had been completely derailed, right?

Or maybe not. Maybe everything was going all according to plan. What did Kanda know? 

“Alright.” Allen suddenly agreed, dropping his hands down to his pants and undoing the button with little to no finesse. He was on his knees again, quickly shuffling up to Kanda to wrap one hand around his dick as his other worked to undo his own pants. “This might be kind of… _hard_. To see, I mean.” He looked up at Kanda, “Unless you want to stand up?” Kanda wasn’t sure he could get his legs to work so he shook his head. Allen nodded his head in return before shivering. _Oh_. “Heh.” Allen ducked his head for a moment and Kanda _almost_ wanted to ask if he was okay, but he never got a chance to before he was lifting his head again to look him in the eye. “I normally d-don’t do this.” He explained. “But I think that’s t-the theme of the evening.” He slowly started stroking Kanda, and even though it was just out of view, Kanda was almost certain he was setting a similar pace for himself. 

Fuck, he didn’t _care_ that he couldn’t see, watching this much was enough to have him leaking all over the place.

  
**  
  
And Allen noticed. It was actually kind of flattering. He bit his lip and leaned forward a little more, taking a breath to steady himself with before taking the tip into his mouth. The salty tang hit his tongue and that…wasn’t bad. No. Like earlier, he sucked a little and Kanda groaned, so he took a bit more in. The only difference now would be there was no extra hand to stop him from going too deep. _Oh no_. His hands were currently busy working on _another_ project. 

He hadn’t lied. He normally didn’t do this—normally _this_? Wasn’t even allowed. Sure some did engage in…riskier activities than even this, but they were usually paid handsomely for it, and there were all sorts of documents, tests and essentially a lack of privacy that Allen never really wanted to take part in, which was _hilarious_ given the business he was in. He never even remembered really telling Cross (or Anita, for that matter) that he didn’t want to go _that far_. It had been decided for him. Maybe that was their way of protecting him, Allen didn’t know, but he was glad. He’d only had to be tested twice a year, once in the summer and once just after New Year’s because that’s what the minimum requirement he’d agreed to along with every other employee that got hired. 

He hadn’t lied. But he wasn’t going to go back on his word, and Kanda seemed to be enjoying _this_ just as he was. Those hands were back on his head, though now they were more of a guiding force and Allen was _glad_. The last thing he wanted was to either fall forward, or take too much in and choke. He knew how quickly this could end just because of _that_ and—

He didn’t _want it to_. 

God

How did he get in this deep?

He moaned a little and quickened his pace on himself, trying to match the motion with his mouth and— _oh_. That got a reaction. Kanda groaned even louder, tugging his hair a little harder than normal, almost like he was trying to _direct_ him. Is that what he wanted? Allen could play along with _that_. He smirked and looked up at Kanda with half-lidded eyes, slowing his pace until he was simply just holding Kanda’s cock in his mouth. Then he waited to see if Kanda understood _exactly_ what he wanted him to do. Was _letting_ him do.

**  
  
He understood, dammit, and the rush he felt because of that—with the first buck of his hips—was enough to have him moaning. He knew he had to be careful, especially considering Allen couldn’t really stop him easily, not with one hand propping himself up and the other working at himself. He was _literally_ leaving this up to him. The pace, the control, he was _giving that up_. 

Somehow he knew this _also_ wasn’t something Allen normally did. That alone was enough to make his hips buck faster and faster, though he was careful not to go too deep, the last thing he wanted was to choke him and Allen seemed to trust him _not to do that_.

“Fuck,” Kanda breathed, hips stuttering in an even rhythm that meant— _shit_ , when did he get so close? Allen moaned loudly around him and Kanda vaguely wondered how close _he_ was? Had he been hard this entire time too? He couldn’t remember, though honestly he hoped he was. That way they could—They could—“ _Christ_.” His release hit him like a speeding train, toppling him over the edge and for a few blissful seconds his vision whited out. Really he would have liked to ask Allen if this was okay, but it was too late for that, and honestly from the moan Allen gave he didn’t seem to mind the fact that he’d just cum down his throat. 

In fact he was trying to swallow it. 

_Goddamn_.

He watched in a mild sort of interest as Allen’s throat worked for a moment around him, swallowing whatever he could before he slowly leaned back and let Kanda’s soft dick slide out of his mouth. “W-Wow…” Allen breathed and—honestly? Kanda wasn’t sure how _he_ looked, but Allen looked…blissed out was one word for it. He wiped at some cum that had leaked out of the side of his mouth as he shakily sat back, eyes still glassy and somewhat unfocused “That was…wow.” He couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say, but it was enough. With him sitting back like this Kanda could see his other hand coated in his own release and that made something in him settle. _Good_. He’d –enjoyed that too. This hadn’t just been one-sided. 

Though—“Sorry for. Not warning you.”

Allen burst out laughing  
  
**  
  


“It’s okay, it’s okay,” He waved his unsoiled hand from side to side; “I kind of …was expecting it? You gave enough warning.” He slowly slid himself back into his boxers, though he left his pants undone. He felt relaxed in a way he hadn’t in a while and they hadn’t even –hadn’t even—“Are _you_ okay? Can you move?” Kanda nodded his head, shifting a little only to realize that he…he probably couldn’t. Not much, not with his pants and boxers like they were. “W-Want some help?” Allen didn’t even bother getting a reaction, instead he helped but pulling both up at the same time, until Kanda could reach them and …shimmy…both on…without really getting up. It was interesting to watch. 

He was just about to do up the button when he paused, looking at Allen with an unreadable expression on his face. “…What’s your last name?” Allen stared at him. “I know your first name. But not your last name.” Kanda explained, “I’d…like to know it.” 

“Oh?” Allen smiled a little at that. So he wanted to know that? That was more than most people got. “Walker. It’s Allen Walker. And you’re Kanda?”

Kanda flinched a little and nodded. “Kanda…Yuu.” Allen raised an eyebrow at that. “Kanda is…my surname.” There was a story behind _that_ , Allen could tell just from looking at him. 

“Huh, okay then, Kanda.” He saw Kanda’s shoulders relax minutely. _He must hate his first name then_. That was _also_ interesting. “I hope I left a better impression on you _this_ time around.” 

Kanda snorted at that. “Like you could make a worse one? _Pole_ _guy_.” 

“Oh my _god_.” Allen slapped a hand over his eyes and laughed. “Yeah well you’re the creepy staring guy. You know Link—my coworker—now thinks you’re a potential serial killer, right? Actually, I think one of my coworkers here does too.” Kanda stared at him quizzically, “I saw you right when you walked in.” Allen elaborated. “You were with a really tall redhead and a shorter guy? You were kind of—you stuck out.” _I don’t know why_. Out of every other person in the room with long hair wearing tight fitting clothing maybe it was weird that he had? 

Allen didn’t know. All he knew was that he’d noticed Kanda.

“I noticed you too.” Allen jerked his eyes up to meet Kanda’s. “You –when you were behind the curtain. I saw your hair.” _Oh_. “Lavi—the redheaded guy—noticed I was…distracted. Then when you started dancing….” He shook his head here, “You were staring at me weren’t you?”

Allen smiled a little at that. “Yeah, was it that obvious?” 

Kanda shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe just to me.”

“So we both noticed each other.” Allen hummed thoughtfully, “I wonder what you’d call that?” Meeting even in a room full of people. _Knowing_ that the other person was there even though the likelihood of finding them was slim. Heck, even their second meeting was hilariously well timed. 

“Karma?”

“Karma?” 

“That’s what Lavi called it. And Alma—the other guy.” Kanda sighed here, shoulders sagging a little. “Speaking of they’re probably both looking for me.” _Or maybe not_. “They dragged me here in the first place. I didn’t even want to come.” 

“So they’re probably thinking you’re lying in a ditch somewhere right now?” 

“More like I knifed someone and they’re lying in a ditch, and I’ve been arrested.” Kanda muttered and Allen couldn’t help himself—he _laughed_. Hard. 

“Oh my god so you really _are_ a serial killer?”

  
**  
  
“No!” Kanda glared at Allen only to be blinded by the smile he gave him.

“Okay then Mr. Creepy Staring Not Serial Killer guy, can I at least have your phone number before you leave?” Kanda stared at him for a moment in shocked disbelief. Thankfully it went unnoticed because just as quickly Allen was prattling on, “Or wait, I’ll probably have to give you mine. You have your cellphone on you, right? I don’t have mine cuz technically I’m working right now and if you haven’t noticed these pants don’t have big pockets.” 

Kanda had noticed. Those pants were _very, very_ tight indeed. 

They made Allen’s legs look amazing—wait.

He fished out his phone immediately and handed it over. Maybe he should have second guessed this, but Allen was already typing his number in. Actually, he was _texting_ him…self. In this case. “T H I S is K A N D A.” Allen spoke out loud as he typed; quickly pushing ‘send’ before passing the phone back to Kanda. “There. That way I won’t accidentally delete it thinking it’s a spam text.” He smiled here again, though it was almost…sheepish? Definitely more like the Allen he saw the first time and not like the one tonight. _Interesting_. “You …will text me right?”

Would he? He was pretty bad, in general, at texting people. But it was _one_ way to reach him. One that didn’t force him to reply right away. Or experience the discomfort that was human interaction on a daily basis. Maybe—Maybe—Considering every time they met before now wound up either being by accident, or making the other look bad then—“Yeah.” 

Allen perked up immediately at that. “Oh good! Hopefully the next time we meet it’ll be on purpose?” Allen stood then and stretched, walking over to where he left his shirt and sliding it on. He didn’t bother to button it though, and instead gathered up his gloves and vest. He turned back to Kanda and smiled, “This way, this way. I can lead you through a back door and you can text your friends saying you’re outside. That might be easier than trying to get back through the crowd.” He grimaced here, “I have _no_ idea what my coworkers have done, but something tells me it hasn’t been that long.”

Kanda really, really didn’t want to know.

  
The back door turned out to be more of a side door, looking onto the street next to the club rather than the parking lot. “Here.” Allen turned back to Kanda and shivered slightly. “Hopefully your friends show up soon. It’s cold out.” 

Cold. But not cold enough for snow. Not yet. 

Kanda looked up at the dark night sky, at the clouds covering the stars. “It looks like rain.” 

As if on cue a few rain drops started to fall. A few turned into many, many more and soon the concrete outside the small awning that covered them was soaked. “Like the first time we met.” Allen laughed, holding a hand out to let the rain collect in his palm. “Well, at least I’m not wet this time!” 

“And there are no poles.” 

“S-shut up!” 

**  
  
“So wait, you’re tellin’ me you had one of the dancers drag you to the _back_?” Lavi stared at Kanda with a mix of awe and concern on his face. “And he gave you his _number_?!” Kanda opened his mouth to retort but before he could think of anything Alma was grabbing his phone and— _dammit_ he really should set up a lock screen password. Not that that would do any good against two people who’ve known him practically his whole life. 

A few minutes later, Alma asked: “So his name is Allen Walker?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this was originally going to be five pages. Actually, there were at least two scenes that I wanted to write for this that didn't make it into the final product, which means there may(?) be a sequel, if I can find the time/motivation to write one. Comment and Kudos would be much appreciated especially if you stuck around long enough to read this end note <3
> 
> EDIT (2/24/16): The Cross scene is now UP on my tumblr! I'll hopefully add it on here once I have a good idea of how the other scenes will pay out!


End file.
